What Love Is
by Inus-chick07
Summary: Both Inuyasha and Kagome are having thoughts about where their relationship lies when finally, its put to the utlimate test. Pairings: KikInu or KagInu? MirSang PLEASE R&R ...THIRD CHAPTER IS UP ..(I DIDNT WANT TO GIVE THE STORY AWAY)
1. Deep Thoughts

**What Love Is... ****

* * *

**

**Author Comments: hey guys this story is the recreation of my other one "Love Goes On" i did a few adjustments ro make the story more clear,but ,because i couldnt find the saved copy on my computer to make the changing easier, i hadto delete and rewrite...its a good thing i had a printed copy though....anyway...enjoy.....this story is dedicated to my best friends selina and jenn... **

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

In a very recent battleInuyasha had gottenjelousof Koga the wolf demon( who recently toldKagome that he loved her. Inuyasha had gottenjelous andKagomedecided to pack her things and set off for her era. _'Inuyasha, sometimes you can be such a jerk. If you're such in love with Kikyo, why do you get so jelous whenever Koga is near me? Are you jelous?'_she askedherself. 

It had been a while since she had slept in a nice warm bed and hot tub that she was beginning to get use to sleeping on the ground. She'd done it every night and to her it seemed like home now; but she still missed the warmth of her own home in her own time.

As she packed her things in her tiny back pack for her long journey home, Inuyasha pouted outside on the lucious green grass debatingin his mind on whether to pin her down or tie her to a chair so that he could keep her in the Feudal Era.'_Why do I feel this way, Kagome,'_hesighed_'why can't i stop thinking about you? Do I love you? I can't stand it when you're not around. It makes me sorrowful knowing you're not by my side.'_ Inuyasha stood there pouting and wondering into space. Day dreaming outside the hut as kagome happily packed her things. Finally, he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder and a voice calling out is name."Inuyasha?!" Kagome snapped as he stood up to face her. "I'm going home! I'll be back in a few days so be good. By the way, where's Sango and the others?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"They have gone to find food and medicine in the forrest.....ye will see them when ye get back." Kaeda had shown up from behind Kagome wearing her usual kimono and her usuall expression.

"Good bye Kaeda....tell the others I said bye!"Kaeada nodded and Kagome had started on her way when Inuyasha sudedenly grabed her by the wrist as if he had something to say. _'Inuyasha what are you thinking?' _Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's dazed expressed face. What was he thinking? What would he say? "Inuyasha," she said. "Whats the matter?" Inuyasha nodded his head "no" and let go watching her stoll off towards the Inuyasha Forest.

_'Why did I do that? What was I planning? Did I actually intend to make her stay?She can go for allI care,' _Inuyasha started to pout making Kaeda concerned as she looked at his troubled face. '_its not likeI'm inlove with her...am I?_

* * *

Kagome strolled through the forrest as if she were walking through a peacefull park.The sun was setting and the sky was currently a pretty mixture of purple, orange, yellow and red. As Kagome continued walking through the lucious green field, and colourful shaded flowers, bushes and trees, she thought of how much she missed her family.Sota,her cat Boyo, Gramps and Mom. It seemed like ages since she'd seen them.

* * *

Ever since her 15th birthday, she never had a normal teenager life. One day, on her way to school, her cat Boyo had gotten lost in the ancient well at her shrine. Her little brother, as small as he was, was to scared to go get him so she was stuck going after him. Suddenly, she was pulled into the well by a demon named Mistress Centipede over apowerful jewl. The shikon jewl( Shikon no Tama). Kagome had scared off the demon but it wasnt the last time she'd see her. Instead of staying in her time, she ended up going 500 years into the past where demons and humans rivalled each other. Curiously, Kagome had wandered off and came across a hanyou named Inuyasha who was pined to a tree for 50 years. Thats a whole other story.Anyways, trying to pretect the jewl** im sorry i didnt explain the storyline thourough enough but i just wanted to get on with the story** it shattered into many shards andever since that day, she'd been going back and forth through time to find the shards to reassemble it and turn it to its original state. Whole.

* * *

" Inuyasha," Kaeda replied. "Is something bothering ye?" Kaeda sat on the floor with Inuyasha around a fire in the hut. Inuyasha didn't reply right away. " Are ye worried of Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke up. 

"How damn long does it take to find food and supplies? Jeez....Sango and the others have been gone quite a while!" Inuyasha pouted. _'I wonder what Kagome's doing right now? Omygosh...pull yourself together Inuyasha....you're not in love with her are you? She's fine.' _Inuyasha started to blush as red as a cherry.

"Inuyasha," said Keada. "It doesn't take a fool to notice that you're thinking about Kagome!" Inuyasha looked over to her. "Is it that ye child is in love with her but still has feelings for my sister Kikyo?" As Inuyasha heard the sound of his past lover's name, he started to wonder. Did he really love Kikyo or did he just feel sorry for her? Had he fallen in love with Kagome? How could he tell? As he sat there he began to feel his body sit up and begin to walk straight for where Kagome had gone towards. Kaeda watched in question as Inuyashastepped out of the hut and headed towards the Bone Eater's well over the hill. What was he thinking? What was he going to do?

* * *

**Author's Comments: hey its me again, sorry to leave you on the edge here but dont worry you'll find out soon what happens! plzz review if u want me to go on!!!**


	2. Lovin' You

**What Love Is**

**Author's Comments: Hey guys it is me again.... I kno ur all wondering what is gonna happen in these next few chapters but you gotta read on to find out...by the way...sorry about not having the spacing in between the words in chapter one...I kinda missed that when i was uploading...anyways.... hope u enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's heart beat faster and faster as he ran towards the Bone Eaters well. The darkness following him and the sky dark blue with stars shinning gracefully, he began to brainstorm reasons to himself why he was going where he was. Than it hit him! He wanted to see Kagome. Not to nag her to come home, or to apologize for being a jerk with Koga (I'll explain that later), he needed to see Kagome. It was as if he had a sudden desire to see her. Glance at her smile, hear her laugh, and to hold her in his arms. As he was running he remembered what Kaeda had said before he ran off on her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

" Inuyasha," she had said." It doesn't take a fool to see that you're thinking of Kagome!"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

He _was_ thinking of Kagome; every second he had. He could not help it._ ' This is what happened to me and Kikyou.'_ He remembered. _'We had known each other for a while. I, whom was after the jewel, to become full demon, and Kikyou, a simple priestess guarding the jewel of four souls. We, fought tiny fights sometimes even; but she made me crazy for her that I started to think about her all the time.'_ He began to slow down at the sight of the Tree of Ages of which Kikyou had pinned him to. '_And yet this love we felt towards each other became broken because of Naraku. That bustard.'_ Inuyasha looked over to where the well stood and bent over. _' Kikyou is dead now. But I wonder.... did Kikyou really love me? I never really heard her say, "I love you" to me. I always just figured it because of the way we treated each other. She wanted me to change because of her hatred of demons. But Kagome.... she likes me the way I am. Is she the one I am truly in love with?_ With a sigh, Inuyasha jumped into the well, still asking himself what he was going to do.

* * *

Kagome had already arrived in her era and received an excellent dinner.(Although she didn't really get to rest because of Sota and Grandpa nagging her to tell them why she was home so soon). Afterwards, when she finally got some peace and quiet, she got into the tub for a nice warm bath before going to bed at 10:00pm.

"Ah this feels nice!" Sighed Kagome as she lay in the bathtub soaking like a raison. '_ I wonder what that was all about back there. The way Inuyasha looked at me. It was as if he had something important to say; or he wanted me to stay_.' Kagome shook her head. '_Naaaa_ (nope) '_ He is in love with Kikyou. There is no room for me. Soon he is going to Hell with Kikyou and there is nothing I can to do stop him. Inuyasha, if want you to laugh, live and smile. But with that clay pot, you'll only feel pain.'

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

(Kikyou kissing Inuyasha)

**END OF LASHBACK**

Kagome sighed in disappointment. It was clear to her that Inuyasha had certainly chosen Kikyou. After getting into nice, warm pyjamas, Kagome had settled down for a nice night's sleep.

* * *

_'Oof' _Inuyasha finally landed on the other side of the well. As he climbed up to get to the top he noticed that it was night in Kagome's era too. As he went up the stairs that led out side, he stubbed is toe on a rock. "OW…HOLY CRAP THAT HURT…!"

* * *

"What was that?" replied Kagome as she lay on her stomach. "It sounded like someone whining….like a cat or something.…" Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Oh well, it was probably a mouse." And she went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ow…that freaking hurt!" Inuyasha whispered, got his act back together and continued on his way to Kagome's room. As he made his way, he noticed the stars in the sky seemed so pretty and peaceful; and the moon glowed with such pride.Making his way to the house he spoted her bedroom and jumped up. 

There she lay on her bed. So peaceful and sound. She looked as if she was dreaming of a cool summers breeze. She looked so relaxed. What was she dreaming? Was it about him. He crept closer; right next to her face. All of a sudden he heard something come from your mouth. "Inuyasha there's something I've wanted to tell you," from the sound of his name in her dream he came closer intrigued." I...I...love...um ...you" His face froze and his heart started to beat even hearder as he bent down to give her a kiss .He had aimed to touch the cheek; but he kissed her soft delicate lips.

"Inu..yasha?"_ 'What is he doing? His he...doing what I think he is?....He's...kissing me?'_ Kagome could feel the warm touch of his lips against hers.She had just woken up to feelhim kissing her._' Is this a dream? Someone pinch me!'_

_' Kagome...she's awake..and kissing me back?....I only ment to give her a peck on the cheeck..but I couldn't help but go for the lips. '_ As they parted there was a strange feeling between them. They stay there, Inuyasha bent over Kagome as she lay on her bed; looking at each other as if they had just seen a ghost...and a very friendly one.

Kagome touched he lips with her one finger and satup to face him."Inu...yasha, did you come back from the Feudal Era,at midnight just to do that?"Inuyasha blushed and became speechless. What would he say to that?

"Kagome, " he said.." I don't know for sure why I came back for sure quite yet ,but there's something I have to tell you. But first come with me to my Era. Its important."

* * *

**Author's Comments: Hey...omg i love that chapter..wasnt it cute....:P anyways for those of you who were looking forward to the action part of the story, hang on!there's more to come........please review!!!!.....**


	3. Stay by Me

**What Love Is...****

* * *

A/N: Hey...im back...for those of you looking for action...here's a bit of action ...but its just the beginning of whats gonnahappen in the story...much more to come...plzz R&R...just to let you kno i dont own the characters of inuyasha but i did put a few here of my own...many of you probably kno what inu has to say thats so important...but it may not be wat you think...or it could...you never know...muahahaha...lol enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3****

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome,"He said."I don't know for sure yet why I came to your time for you, but there's something I have to tell you. It's important..."

**END OF FLASHBACK****

* * *

**

Inuyasha led Kagome out of her room through her window and down towards the well . Kagome was still in her pajamas untill she urged Inuyasha to at least let her get dressed so she's not going to the Feudal Era in her night gownd. 

When they finally got towards the small structure where the well was, Kagome could see that Inuyasha's face looked serious as if what he had to say would change his life. "Inuyasha,"she exlamed. "What was that imprtant that you had to wake me up aroundfive to onein the morning. Inuyasha held her wrist as he pulled her down into the well with him. _'I hope Mom and the others don't worry to much while I'm gone.'_ Why was Inuyasha being so mysterious?What was so important?

* * *

"_OOMF" _They finally arrive on the other side of the well. It was still dark out but looked to be at around twoin the morning. Kagome was very tired and haden't really gotten a lot of sleep. Inuyasha took Kagome onto his back and jumped out of the well. When he was back on the ground, he let her down and led Kagome further into the forest by him holding her wrist once more._'How will I word this? Umm...Kagome...I...umm...Oh I can't do this.' _Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't exactly know what he was doing...and why. As they made it through the clearing, the trees, bushes and grass swayed with the rhythm of the cool breeze. The moon glowed and you could hear wolves singing with the moon. Finally they came to a small grassy circle where a tree had fallen. Inuyasha sat down as he let go of her wrist and asked her to sit with him. "Kagome," he replied. but Kagome cut him off. 

"This better not be about the Koga thing...I already told you im not interested in him!" She looked at him with such seriousness.

_'I know that now...'_ he dozed off_

* * *

_

**_FLASHBACK_**

(Kagome and Inuyasha kissing before)

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**

* * *

**

"Kagome, this has nothing to do with that." Inuyasha stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of Kagome. Why did he seem so nervous ?_' Damn,'_ he thought _'What am i doing?What did i want to say to her? Why is this so hard?'_ As he continued to pace nervously and figit with his kimono he tried to put on a serious, strong face. But, whenever he was with Kagome, he couldn't help but be calm and peaceful. "K.." he started

"Inuyasha,"she cut him off before he could finish. _'She keeps cutting me off!'_ he thought. "About before...the kiss.."she started to turn a light shade of red. "We...kissed." Inuyasha to started to turn red to. He still didn't quite know himself why he kissed her. It was a voice in the back of his head telling himself that he had a sudden urge to kiss her._'She actually said she loved me...eventhough it was in her sleep...I can still feel the beat of my own heart making a rhythm against my chest as it did when we shared our first kiss. She doesnt know that ,I know she loves me...what would i say to that? Do I still honestly love Kikyo or do I love her? Why do i feel this way?'_

"Feh," He snorted. "What about it?" Kagome became annoyed. When she stood up to walk away...she felt a warm hand touch her wrist once again and hold her back from going anywhere. She looked behind her and moved to face him looking deep into his golden eyes. Silence came as he brought her into his arms and came to hug her like she would blow away in the mid night's wind. "Kagome, I just don't know what to say...can we just stay silent for a minute or so?" he whispered. At that moment, he had forgoten what he had intended in the first place to say to her and looked down to look deep into her eyes. Her face was so soft and delicate. Her scent was that of a freshly bloomed flower. He loved her scent. Whenever she fell asleep he would crawl neer her just to get a taste of her scent to put _him _to sleep. He loved to say he was a mocho man all the time, but deep inside, he was a real softy.

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her as she looked up at him untill they were interupted when he heared sounds of russtling bushes and talking voices. "Whose there?" He yelled out. " Show yourself!" As Inuyasha and Kagome looked around, next thing they knew, they were surrounded by Tiger demons named Hiorkutarus **(I made those up by the way). **Why were they here? What was their purpose

**

* * *

**"Miroku,"nagged Shippou. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Shippou, Kilala and Sango fallowed behind Miroku each holding bushels with some sort of herbs or other supplies inside. They had gone off a bit before Kagome had left for her time, to find food and supplies in another village to get ready for when they'd be on their way to find the rest of the Shikon shards. Miroku (as usual) had bee telling fake fortunes to young madens all saying the same thing._ " You will have many children and the father arent't to close by." _he would say. After that. to some of them he'd even ask them to bear him a child**.(pervert) **

"Of course I know where we're going!" He smirked. " That sophisticated young maden down the road said so." Shippou and Sango sighed as Miroku sighed with a satisphied look on his face as if he was daydreaming. He had no idea where they were and they were lost.

"Leave it to Miroku to get directions from women he doesn't know and ask them for a child." Sango said with a sarcastic look nodding her head.

"Yup." Nodded Shippou with a yawn.

"Why don't you help us...or are you to holy to lift a finger." remarked Shippou while walking beside Kilala as she growled as if she were talking. All of a sudden, he stopped right in front of Miroku and Sango to see that they had stopped walking and were looking around in all different directions. What was happening? Why did they stop? "What's wrong Miroku?"replied Shippou out of curiostity.

"I scence a strong demonic aura nearby,and the only demon strong enough to creat such a force is Naraku. He has to be somewhere close by!" As they looked up into the sky they could see Naraku's poisonous insects buzzing free.

At the sound of Naraku's name, each person would squint their face in disgust. Just the sound of his name would make them want to vomit. Each person in the Inu gang had, somehow, been hurt by Naraku's evil trickery **( i would have explained each person's story but you should all kno it if you watch the show).** It was his evil way. He would toy with people's minds to make them think one thing instead of something else. At that thought, they all dropped what they had collected from the village, put it in a safe place, and ran to where the powerful aura originated. What was Naraku up to this time? How would they stop his plans?

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, hope that got u a bit curious... you'll find out wat happens if you review...then i'll kno if i should go on to the best part... by the way...dont worry...i'll explain more about the tiger demons( Hiorkutarus) in the next chapter.. if you have any suggestions about what i should put in further chapters don't be afraid to let me kno...im open for suggestions**


End file.
